C'est la Vie: Christmas Special
by GreenZebraEnvy
Summary: Drabble set in a time period BEFORE C'est la Vie. I figured I might as well. /It's Christmas, and Vanessa's feeling lonely ... again./ Happy Holidays everyone!


This is for Vanessa. Merry Christmas! :D

Yeah, I felt bad because I haven't written anything for Chapter 2 of C'est la Vie in a while. I haven't had the motivation lately and the part I'm trying to write for it is annoying me. Psh. -twitch

Maybe this will settle her down for now. Fwaaa.

ANYWAY, I decided to surprise her with this. ... Something I whipped up in 10 minutes. DX Excuse the mistakes, it's 12:45 am and I'm too lazy to look over it thoroughly. -choke

- Laycee

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Even if I did, I don't know what I'd do with it. o.o ....

OHOHOH! 8D THERE'S A CAMEO APPEARANCE BY STACY! YAY.

* * *

Vanessa picked up her head from the arm of the sofa and groggily looked at her sister and best friend. "It's over?" she asked, disoriented from her nap.

Laycee, the only one who was still awake, nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly. She poked their blonde friend, Stacy, to wake her up. The girl yawned loudly and stretched. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and looked at the two.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Vanessa looked at the clock underneath the t.v, which was still playing the credits of the Christmas movie they were watching.

"11:45." The brunette answered.

Stacy nodded and Laycee stood up slowly from the leather couch.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep," the black-haired girl stated.

Stacy nodded, "Me too." She climbed of the couch and walked quickly towards the stairs, eager to go to a soft, warm bed. Laycee paused, standing still for a moment in the small, cozy living room.

"You coming?" she asked, the sounds of Stacy clambering up the stairs echoing in the background.

"In a minute," Vanessa said. "I think I'll go outside for some fresh air first."

"Okay." And with that, Laycee went upstairs too.

Vanessa sighed and groped around for the T.V remote. She found it, turned off the television and threw the remote back onto the couch. Standing up, she opened the glass doors at the back of the townhouse and stepped onto the wooden porch.

She closed the door behind her and Laycee's shared home, feeling the chilly winter wind blow past her. She shivered, pulling her red robe around her tightly. The sisters' parents paid for the small townhouse, situated in a nice neighborhood in central New Jersey. Since the adults were away most of the year due to work, and Laycee and Vanessa chose to go to a school far away from their cavernous, lonely home, they had bought a house for the girls to stay in.

It was Christmas Eve now, and their best friend Stacy was sleeping the night, her own parents away for the holidays.

Vanessa looked up at the bright moon, feeling lonely all of a sudden. Something was missing, she thought. And for some reason she wanted to get away from this place, this town, this state. She felt that something was calling her, from somewhere far, far away. And she had this creepy feeling that she was being watched, which she shook off as paranoia because of the late hour.

She lifted her arms and rested them on the railing, letting her head drop down to lay on the limbs. Vanessa stayed like that for a while, before her hands got cold and the wind picked up. She removed her arms from the dark wood and rubbed her hands together. Through the window that was a little ways off from the porch, the brown-eyed girl could see the blinking red light of the clock in the kitchen.

11:59. 12:00. The start of a new day.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured and gave one last longing look at the sky. Closing her eyes and making a wish, she walked back into the warm house.

In the woods near the townhouse, a pair of eyes blinked twice. The owner of the dark pools turned around and headed into the darkness, wondering why he didn't kill the girl.

* * *

And that's the end of that. Woo.

I guess I'll have the next chappie of our other story posted by the end of the year. .. Maybe. ... I need to work on other stuff, okay? D8 Andandandand.. there's this drawing I wanted to do. .... Yeah.

Ta.


End file.
